


What Meets The Eye

by noyin



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Adventure, Also Remus Is In This So Trigger Warnings For Him Are In Chapter Summaries, Alternate Universe, Bois Being Soft, But also, Deceit Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Angsts In This Story, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Logan Angst, M/M, NOT REMROM, Narcissism, Patton Angst, Physical Abuse, Pokemon X and Y, Pokémon !AU, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Remus angst, Roman Angst, This Is Going To Be An Emotional Roller Coaster Guys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgil Angst, idk What Else To Tag But There's Definitely More, irregular updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noyin/pseuds/noyin
Summary: Patton just wants to chase his dreams.Logan just wants a family.Roman just wants to be alright.Remus just doesn't want to be alone.Deceit just wishes he could be who he really wants to be.Virgil just wants his nightmares to end.There is always more to dreams than what meets the eye.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	1. When I Grow Up...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton makes his daring escape!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an i oop I wrote another thing and posted it before i finished it bye-

Tap, tap, tap. The sound of Patton's running soles echoed through the sleepy town of Kiloude City.

The evening was a fair one, quiet and warm, and beautiful as his little town always was. As he passed each yellow-bricked house, Patton lamented the fact that he would be away from the town he had known his whole life. And he was scared of the world beyond Kiloude City. But-

But he had to make it to the station and get on the first train to Lumiose City. He had to. Before he changed his mind, like every time he had tried before—he didn't want to go and yet he really did—Patton followed his impulse. He grabbed the worn leather satchel he had packed ages ago and slipped into dead of the night. This time, he was really going to do it.

 _I'm going to become a_ _p_ _okemon trainer_ , Patton thought, _a pokemon trainer!_

His nerves were all jittery, but he didn't know if it was because of excitement or because of the adrenaline of doing something borderline rebellious.

But Patton didn't care, he was smiling.

He was chasing his dream, which started at the Kiloude train station.

–

"A pokemon trainer? Patton. What about the Safari? What about that job you got at the Battle Maison?" … "You already turned in your two-week notice?" … "This isn't because of Logan-" … "I'm telling you, it's not realistic." … "You can't have pokemon just for the sake of having them." … "If you didn't want my opinion, why did you tell me?" … "Well, no. You have to stay here and work the Safari." … "Look, until you figure out something more realistic, just stay here." … "I love you, too, Patton."

–

There was someone walking out of the train station, silhouetted by the golden glow which emitted from the entryway. Otherwise, there was no one.

Patton ducked his head for fear it might be someone he knew—his neighbor Serena was rather nosy and while Shauna wouldn't snitch, he knew he wouldn't be able to resist her puppy dog eyes.

But, no, this was a man's shadow. He was wearing a hoodie and a backpack, one which was adorn with shiny badges. _Gym_ badges.

 _Wow_ , Patton thought. It had been ages the last time a real pokemon trainer had come to Kiloude City; the town was really out of the way to trainers challenging pokemon gyms, but every once in a while, trainers would flock the Battle Maison to test their skills. Patton always enjoyed watching the fights, but he preferred the moments outside of the fighting, when he was lucky enough to catch trainers cooing to their pokemon, hugging them, and giving them treats.

Anyway, Patton kept close to the bushes, not wanting to get in the way of this trainer because he was obviously up to something—he was constantly checking something in his backpack, which was glowing, and looked to be a little out of breath.

What Patton failed to realize, being so interested in this trainer, was the rustling in the nearby shrubbery. And the red eyes that followed him until he got close enough and-

"EEEAAAHHH!"

From the bushes shot out a heavy body of pure steel, effectively shoving Patton onto his behind and Patton yelped again, the wind totally knocked out of him. The thing let out a grating cry, gnashing its horrible metal pincers. It's red eyes thirsted for blood.

Patton covered his face and screwed his eyes shut when the ant-like pokemon made a rush to him, certain this was the end, but-

"Gengar! Go!"

Patton's eyes shot open. Out of nowhere flew this giant shadow, a shape barely visible in the dead of night save for its eerie pearly white grin, and landing in front of Patton. The charging ant slammed into the shadow's belly, saving Patton from certain doom just in the nick of time.

"Use shadow sneak!"

The gengar looked like it was _dancing_ when it moved; it dissolved into thin air and appeared behind the ant pokemon, unleashing a flurry of attacks and just as quickly returning back to its spot in front of Patton.

And just like that, it was over. The ant pokemon was sprawled onto the pavement, completely unconscious. Patton blinked, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming it all. Nope.

"Gengar, come back."

The pokemon retreated to its owner, tucked safely into its pokeball. Patton remained on the ground, still trying to comprehend what had just happened. A pair of black high tops walked into his vision. Patton finally looked up.

In front of him stood a hunched figure clad in a patchwork hoodie. His eyes were as black as midnight, his skin was milky, and his hair fell into his face, splashed with hints of magenta. Patton didn't miss the bags under his eyes—the guy looked absolutely exhausted.

"Hey, you good?" he asked.

"Um." Patton was shaking and he could hear his heart beating in his ears. He took a deep breath. "I, um, I think I'm okay."

Patton got to his feet, still shaking. He fixed his round glasses which were askew and brushed the dirt off of his clothes. The guy eyed Patton nervously, but seemed to lax when Patton shot him a friendly smile.

"If it weren't for you, I'd be a goner, for sure!" Patton said. "Thank you!"

"It was nothing..." he mumbled.

"I'm Patton, by the way," Patton said.

"I'm, uh, my name's Virgil."

"Virgil? That's a cool name," Patton said. He put a finger to his chin. "I feel like I've heard that name from somewhere."

Virgil sunk into his hoodie. "Oh. You have?"

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Virgil."

"Nice...to meet you...too," Virgil said.

"So, you're a trainer, right?" Patton asked, rocking back and forth on his feet. "You have really strong pokemon."

"I- uh- thank you. I guess." Virgil said, fidgeting. "Are you, uh- wait, where are your pokemon?"

Patton fell quiet. "I don't have any. That's why I'm going to Lumiose City. I'm going to become a pokemon trainer."

"Oh. Gosh, uh." Virgil set his backpack on the ground, shuffling through its contents. "You won't make it far if you don't have a Pokemon with you." He looked up to Patton. "Do you really want to be a trainer?"

"More than anything," Patton said, "I love pokemon."

Virgil sighed. "Okay." He stood up and extended his hand. "Hold out your hand."

"O-oh? Okay..." Patton did so.

"You have to promise me, okay? Promise me that you'll take good care of your pokemon, no matter what," Virgil said.

"I promise!"

Virgil dropped something heavy and round in Patton's hand. It took Patton a second to realize what it was, but the sphere was undeniably red, black and white—A pokeball! Patton exclaimed, feelings of excitement and surprise rushing through him.

"This is-!" Patton squeaked, holding the orb close to his chest. Nearly in tears. " _Thank you_."

"I trust you to keep it safe. It's your pokemon, now," Virgil said. He smiled a little, placing a hand on Patton's shoulder. "And stay out of trouble."

Patton nodded. Virgil slung his backpack back over his shoulder, looking fulfilled.

"See you around, then, huh, Patton?"

Patton smiled. "Yeah. See you around, Virgil. Thank you for everything."

Virgil smirked again, shooting the bespectacled man a two finger salute before turning on his heel and continuing down the road to Kiloude City.

Patton's eyes dropped to the ball cradled in his hand. He hugged the thing, his heart filled with so much happiness, it was trying to burst out of his chest. He just couldn't believe it.

 _Dreams really do come true,_ he thought to himself. He spared one more look to Virgil, now a tiny figure in the distance, and then he turned to the station. _Lumiose City, here I come_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something I've been working on as a side-project! I'm working on something ELSE and THAT is going to be the big kahuna, trust me guys


	2. What's Wrong With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan stays up too late...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay logan angst

Logan couldn't sleep. He blamed it on his irresponsible caffeine consumption or the fact he blatantly ignored his tiredness. But, he supposed it wasn't a bad thing. Note; it wasn't a _bad_ thing, which didn't necessarily mean it was a _good_ thing.

Logan pushed himself away from his desk for the first time in hours, rubbing the fatigue from eyes underneath his glasses. He glanced at the clock on the edge of his night stand and it read passed two in the morning, almost three. Logan swiped the cold mug of coffee from its spot on his desk and downed the rest of the bitter drink. He reviewed the papers sprawled over his desk, tucking them into an organized pile and putting them to the side for the time being.

 _It's two in the morning and I'm not close to being finished_ , Logan thought.

And he had to finish it in order to present it to Professor Sycamore in the morning. Okay, he didn't _have_ to, but he really wanted to get it done.

Logan glared at the pokedex laying innocently on his desk.

It all started a year ago. Logan had left his hometown of Kiloude City, along with his friends and family, in order to make a life for himself in Lumiose City as the professor's assistant. He remembered the day so vividly, unlike all the other memories he had of his life in Kiloude City.

–

It was a morning like every other. Logan woke to the sunlight beaming into his room. Unlike the warmth of the sunlight, it was one of those days which brought a chill with the breeze.

Logan got up, got dressed, combed his hair and brushed his teeth, just like he had everyday. It was supposed to be another ordinary day.

Until he walked downstairs to eat breakfast. His father was sitting at the table and drinking his coffee nonchalantly. Completely and utterly ignoring the little envelop resting neatly on the table. Logan stopped for a moment when he noticed, then walked up, sat down, made himself his cup of coffee with two splashes of cream and once cube of sugar as usual. And drank.

"It's about time you woke up," said his father, with the sort of laugh that sounded genuine. Note; _sounded_. "It's passed nine o'clock. I wasn't aware you still needed me to wake you up."

Logan's face flushed. "I went to bed late."

His father tsked. "That's not good for your health, you know."

"I know," Logan said.

There was silence and Logan continued to drink his coffee.

Logan eyed the letter. From what he could see, the return address was—well, reading backwards was difficult—Lumiose City, it looked like? From Professor Sycamore? The Pokemon Lab? With the words 'Urgent, Please Open' stamped on the front in red ink?

_Is that it? No, it couldn't be it-_

"What's the letter?" Logan finally asked, too curious to hold back.

"It's for you," his father said.

Logan picked up the letter, tearing it open and pulling out its contents. He was trying not to get his hopes up.

 _Mr. Berry; We've received your application to the Pokemon L_ _ab_ _and we are excited to announce that you have been chosen f_ _or_ _the role of Professor Sycamore's assistan_ _t-_

Logan dropped the letter and stood up, his whole body shaking.

"I've been accepted! I was chosen to be the professor's assistant!"

His father smiled tightly. "That's great! What else does it say?"

"Hold on, hold on," Logan said, fumbling with the letter in order to read it, "'...Been chosen from over a hundred applicants, all whose test scores were thoroughly evaluated. Please arrive at the Pokemon Lab within thirty days of receiving this letter, or this offer will be thusly terminated. Signed, Professor Sycamore.'"

Logan was reeling. He leaned back in his chair, staring at the letter as if his dream was right in front of him. Well, it was, in reality. There was nothing in life that interested him more than pokemon did and the research put into pokemon, research which would eventually transcend himself to millions of generations of pokemon trainers to come.

Logan, in fact, _could_ believe it. He knew his hard work would pay off and finally he had the most coveted position among every young pokemon enthusiast—The professor's _a_ _ssistant!_

And maybe now that he got the position, his father would-

"Well." His father cleared his throat. "Isn't that just nice? If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have tried applying."

"Right, yeah," Logan said.

"And I wouldn't get too excited," his father continued, "It's been, what, half a year since you submitted your application? You probably weren't the first choice."

Logan slumped. "Uh-huh."

"Let me see that," said his father, snatching the letter from Logan's hands. He skimmed it. And hummed. "Lumiose City, huh? Do they expect you to move there?"

"Yes. They said- they said that when I applied."

"Well, okay. Okay, I'll pay for it," his father said.

"You don't have to."

"I want to!" his father countered. "What, you don't want me to help? Are you so selfish that you won't accept help from me anymore?"

"It's not- it's not that."

"Besides, I wouldn't be a good pops if I didn't care for my own son!" his father laughed, but it sounded out of place.

Logan laughed a little, too. "Right."

Because it was laughable.

The day was, in fact, ordinary. Logan had to hold back his tears as he always did. When he realized his dad didn't love him.

The send off was too emotional, in Logan's tastes. He wasn't much of a feelings person. But Patton was his childhood friend, so he supposed he could endure a tearful goodbye. Even though it wasn't really goodbye.

"Just a _see you later_ ," Logan said.

"See you later." Patton repeated.

Logan endured the hugging. Patton was big on hugs and Logan not so much, but even he could admit he would miss Patton's hugs.

"Alright, let's get to the station!" said his father.

"Oooh, is _Logan_ moving out?" asked a parent.

"It's about time, isn't it?" his father joked. Maybe.

"Where is he _going_?" asked another.

His father beamed, proudly, as if he had been the one to receive the letter. "Lumiose City. Yep, you're looking at the _professor's assistant_!"

"Oooh!" The parents cooed. "You much be so _proud_ to have such a _smart_ son."

"Of course, he couldn't have done it without _me_ ," said his father, "I'm going to be paying for his _place_ and _everything else_."

Logan wanted to claw out his hair and scream. _This is not about you! Stop using me as a trophy and love me for me for once!_

"Oooh, such a generous father. You're so lucky, Logan! _So lucky_."

Logan smiled instead. As usual. _Yeah. Lucky_.

Patton tugged at his sleeve. Logan looked at him. He didn't know it was possible to feel overwhelming relief, but that was exactly what he felt when his eyes met Patton's freckled face. He saw a real smile. He saw a real friend.

"I'll see you some day, I promise," Patton said. "Until then, I know you'll do great! You're going to be the best professor's assistant Kalos has ever known."

Logan felt actually happy for once. He couldn't help it; Patton's gap-toothed smile was contagious and that was backed by actual science.

"Thanks, Patton," Logan said.

Patton slammed his body into Logan's for one last time, squeezing the breath out of him.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Patton said.

"I will, too," Logan said. He looked at the train station, to Patton, then to his father. He resisted the urge to cry again. "You're what I'm going to miss most about Kiloude City."

–

Memories of Kiloude City wouldn't leave him. He just couldn't understand it. When he looked back, all he saw was gray. It was hard to put it into words, and Logan was never the best with emotions, but he simply... _felt_ gray.

Normal people didn't feel _gray_ when they thought of family, or friends, or of a place like Kiloude City.

Logan put his head in his hands, closing his eyes. _What's wrong with me?_

All he wanted was for his father to love him.

Logan opened his eyes. He looked at the time. Three o'clock. Gosh, he really should get some sleep. Logan looked at his laptop, its screen hurting his eyes, and for once, he shut the lid. Even though he was very much still lamenting the fact he hadn't gotten all of his work done. Oh, well. He'd simply have to work on it tomorrow.

Logan got up to start his nightly routine. Pajamas, teeth, alarm. Logan wasn't expecting any surprises, any disruptions. Heck, it was three in the morning! No sane person should be awake at this hour!

So, it was to be expected that Logan almost jumped out of his socks when a knock came at his apartment door, nearly giving him a figurative heart attack.

"Who in the name of Arceus?"

Logan poked his head into the hallway from the bathroom, glaring at the offending door, wondering if it wasn't just his tired brain playing a trick on him. It was three in the morning!

Nope, another knock rapped on his door.

Grumbling under his breath, Logan padded over to his door, unlocking the chain and twisting the lock on the knob before ripping the door open.

"Who could be awake at this hour?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What?? Me?? Projecting onto Logan??? Nonsense
> 
> I'm not even done with the third chapter but YEET here's chapter 2 anyway


	3. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman escapes to Lumiose City...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter YEET

It had been years since Roman last saw Remus. In fact, the last time he saw his twin brother was on the television, celebrating saving the world from near apocalypse. For once in a long time, Remus looked happy and Roman was, too. Remus's smile was contagious like that. And even then, when he was just pixels on a cold blue screen, Roman missed him so much.

The last time he had _really_ seen Remus, he had been beaten to a bloody pulp. That was the same night he had run away. It was a little blurry now, but Roman remembered hearing his brother screaming, the sound of a fist cracking on his cheekbones, the shouting. He remembered how the floor was covered in blood, how he had to clean it up, and how Remus was gone.

–

It was a half-passed midnight now, but Roman laid in his bed, not quite with the intention of going to sleep. He kept his gaze steady on a poster on the opposite wall of his room, and though it was dark, Roman didn't have to see it to know it was a poster of the Kalos Region Champion. His eyes flicked to the open window of his bedroom, the sheer curtains drifting with the draft that swept into the room. Laverre Town waited just beyond the windowsill.

The house was quiet.

Roman jumped out of his bed and gathered his white leather backpack, adorn with seven out of eight gym badges, slung it over his shoulder and slipped through the window. The gravelly dirt crunched under his shoes as he landed in the flowerbed. He held his breath, heart thumping in his chest. Glancing to his house one last time, Roman proceeded onto the dirt path.

_Should I go towards Lumiose or maybe towards Dendemill?_

Roman hummed to himself as he made his way down to the front of the town, passed the giant willow trees and the town gym. The air smelled sweet and glowed hues of pink and yellow, like hundreds of fireflies pulsating throughout the night. It was the fairy pokemon—Roman could spot them in the foliage and in the vine-like branches of the nearby trees. Sometimes he would feel a tickle on his neck or the clinking which sounded like keys by his ear. Roman considered the fairy pokemon as friends.

Roman continued to stroll in the whimsy of the night, all the while pondering, _Lumiose or Dendemill_. The route to Lumiose was a swampy, haunted place—that didn't really bother Roman, he lived for the thrill—but he really didn't feel like getting his socks soaked in mud. But the route to Dendemill was quite dangerous at night because it was regarded as punk territory and Roman didn't really feel like getting into _that_ kind of trouble.

 _Soggy socks it is_ , Roman thought, hoisting up his backpack and preparing for the less than pleasant journey. _Maybe I can stop by Logan's_.

Route fourteen—otherwise known as the Laverre Nature Trail—was just flat out eerie. Even more so in the dark, when it felt like eyes were watching him or when it sounded like footsteps were trailing behind him. Over time, Roman had gotten used to the feeling of goosebumps and the way the hair on the back of his neck stood up. If it weren't for the feeling of dread that sat like a fat cat in the pit of Roman's stomach every time he walked route fourteen, he would actually enjoy the mangroves and the marshy path.

And that creepy playground, right at the end of the route. While most people steered clear from it for fear it might be haunted or cursed, it was one of Roman's favorite places. The place held lots of special memories for Roman, memories of Remus and him, swinging on the swingset and talking for hours, or just being stupid. Now, Roman liked to swing there to think, and wish that Remus might one day be there.

 _Ah, there you go again, daydreaming_ , Roman thought with a shake of his head. _Remus isn't coming back_.

Roman passed the playground and entered the terminal from route fourteen to Lumiose City. There was a breath of fresh air that came with entering the city—it was all new terrain, full of life and completely different from the semi-rural fantastical life that was back in Laverre City. The tension and nerves wound tightly in Roman's chest began to dissipate.

Roman didn't frequent Lumiose, being a pokemon trainer trying for the title of the Champion and such. But he enjoyed the times he did. The city, in Roman's opinion, was the best place to loiter around and fight wandering trainers, especially in the alleys where the foot traffic was lighter.

Logan's apartment was right in front of the terminal to route sixteen and right beside Jaune Plaza. As Roman was walking, he realized he was subconsciously heading in that direction.

 _I could take a short-cut through this alley_ , Roman thought, quickly turning the corner into the narrow passageway. He may not have lived his whole life in Lumiose, but he _did_ know the specific alleyways to Logan's place like the back of his hand.

"In a rush, are we, darling?"

Roman jumped and skidded to a halt, whirling around to the darkness towards the velvety voice. A figure sauntered out of the shadows, stature haughty and mischievous. Roman's eyes met with beautiful two-toned eyes and a toothy smirk that left Roman feeling a little flustered. Deceit leaned on the brick wall of the alleyway, looking like some kind of magazine model, what with his yellow dress shirt, high-waisted slacks, and snazzy bowtie.

"Oh, Deceit!" Roman greeted.

"Roman," he greeted back with a tip of his hat. "It's been a minute, hasn't it?"

"It's been forever." Not quite caring of anything else, Roman threw his arms around his friend, pulling him into a tight hug. "I've miss you."

Deceit hugged him back, tightly, almost desperately, leaving his head on Roman's shoulders for a moment, before the two of them pulled back.

"Alright, alright, enough with this show of emotions. I haven't missed you one bit, you know," Deceit said coolly, and Roman just smiled. "So, tell me, what might you be up to this fine evening? I thought you wouldn't be back in Lumiose."

"I don't know, actually," Roman said, rubbing the back of his head, "I thought it was- Well, I was going to visit Logan..."

"Ah," Deceit said, "Right, of course. He'd be glad to see you." Deceit returned to leaning on the wall. He studied Roman for a moment. "Are you doing alright?"

"Perfectly peachy!" Roman said, smiling. And that wasn't _really_ such a bold-faced lie..."Why do you ask?"

Deceit turned his face away. "No reason. It's just been so long, you know. I was worried something had happened to you."

"You know you have nothing to worry about!" Roman assured with a shaky smile. "Besides, I have my pokemon with me. I'll be fine!"

"Right. That's not what I..." Deceit mumbled. Then, he looked at Roman, his lips pulled tightly together. "Nevermind."

Roman fidgeted.

"Are _you_ alright?" He asked.

"Me? Why, yes, quite. I'm rather bored these days, but that's really the worst of it," Deceit said.

"Well- hey, if you're bored, do you want to have a battle real quick?"

Deceit hummed. "No. I told you I don't battle."

"I know. I just though I'd ask, anyway," Roman said. He raised a brow, teasing. "Is it because you're afraid you're going to lose?"

"I _always_ win," Deceit said with a wicked smirk.

"Prove it!"

Deceit sighed, resting his head back onto the alley wall. "No."

"Why not?" Roman whined. "I've battled nearly everybody in Kalos, except for you!"

"Look, I'm just not into it anymore," Deceit said, harsh like sliver.

"That's-"

"Roman." Roman's mouth snapped shut. Deceit flashed him a charming look. "Let's go to a cafe."

"Oh." Roman said, smiling nervously. "Okay, sure."

"Logan wouldn't mind, would he?"

Roman laughed a little. "He has no idea I'm coming."

"It's a date, then."

Roman blushed. " _Huh_?"

Deceit laughed, shoving Roman in the shoulder. "Not in that sense, you lovesick fool."

But Roman was surprised to realize Deceit was blushing, too.

–

"So, you're an ace trainer?" Deceit purred in curiosity, leaning back in his chair whilst cradling his tepid mug of earl grey. "I used to be one, too, you know."

"Would you quit taunting me with your apparently awesome pokemon skills?" Roman wailed rather dramatically, though it didn't matter, because Cafe Triste was always empty. "If you talk the talk, then walk the walk!"

"Maybe, one day," Deceit said, nonchalant. "When I feel like it."

"You're the worst."

"I'm wounded." Deceit said, pressing a hand to his chest. "How will I ever recover from such a comment?"

"Oh, shut up." Roman chuckled, chucking a napkin in Deceit's direction, which just fluttered uselessly back onto the table. "So, if you supposedly _were_ an ace trainer, then did you ever battle the Champion?"

The look of amusement faltered on Deceit's face, but he played it off spectacularly. "On several occasions."

Roman sputtered into his drink. " _Wait_ , you've actually _seen_ the Champion?"

Deceit rose a brow. "You haven't?"

Roman collapsed back onto his chair, squealing. "Isn't he just gorgeous?"

"Oh, dear, does a certain someone have a crush on the Champion?" Deceit asked, his voice sounding somehow too sweet.

Roman tapped his hands on the table. "Tell me about him!"

"Well, what is there to say? He's a strong trainer."

"No, no, no, I want the _theatrics_ ," Roman said, "I want all the mushy details."

"Oh, alright, I suppose I'll humor you for a while," Deceit said, chuckling. He crossed one leg over the other. "In one of my many encounters with the Champion, we were fighting side by side. The opponent was on me, my pokemon just about fainted, but then! To my right, I heard his voice, full of passion, order his pokemon to deal the finishing blow to the opponent. His midnight eyes, usually calm as a starry night, were swirling with fire, and at that moment, I was captivated and utterly terrified. It was then that I knew there would never be another trainer as strong as him, who would fight as well as him, or who loved pokemon as much as he did."

Roman gawked in awe, completely enraptured by the story. "He sounds amazing. I think I would maybe literally die if I ever met him."

"That would be unfortunate," Deceit said, turning his scaled cheek towards Roman and sipping his tea. "I, at least, would not miss you."

Roman laughed, gently nudging Deceit's foot under the table. "Oh, c'mon, admit that you can't live without me.

"You're insufferable, in fact," Deceit shot back with an affectionate smirk.

"Well, I adore you, you silver-tongued fiend." Roman said.

"How thrilling."

The two of them sat there in silence for a while, sipping up their drinks and merely basking in the serenity of the cool evening. Roman observed the city, watching the people walking briskly passed and the city twinkling with apartment lights at two in the morning, like a star plastered right in the middle of the Kalos Region.

He looked to Deceit, who was also absentmindedly observing Lumiose in its full nightly grandeur. Roman took a moment to admire the way the sparse light sharpened his features, how his dual-colored brown and green eyes seemed to capture the city in them and turn glassy like a pool of water. Objectively speaking, Deceit was, in fact, quite pretty.

"Well." Deceit's voice cut into the silence and snapped Roman out of his thoughts. He set his now empty mug on the table. "I should get going. I don't want to hold you up from visiting Logan."

"Oh," Roman said, "You're going already?"

Deceit hummed. "I would _like_ to stay. But I really ought to go. I have...something to tend to."

Roman raised both eyebrows. "What?"

"Just...it's nothing," Deceit said, waving his hand. Roman didn't like the feeling that Deceit was hiding something. "We should do this again sometime, though." Deceit's smiled, eyes gleaming. "Maybe next time we bump into each other?"

A smile broke over Roman's face. "Yeah. I'd like that a lot."

"It's a date then, whenever that will be," Deceit said. "Farewell, Roman. It was pleasant seeing you again."

"Likewise, my deceitful darling."

Deceit's face flushed a little, but gave Roman no moment of triumph, as he was quick to turn on his heel and dash away into the dark of the night, towards route sixteen.

Roman chuckled and took a sip of his coffee.

At that moment, a lonely figure stumbled into his peripheral. The person was hunched over and cradling a pokeball close to their chest, and they stood there for a moment under the streetlight, looking completely lost and so incredibly small. As soon as Roman noticed him, he wanted nothing more than to abandon his half-finished mug of crème and help this person—But before he got the chance, the person made his way to Roman.

"Excuse me," he said as he approached with a meek smile, "I'm sorry to bother you so late at night."

Roman smiled warmly and shook his head. "Oh, it's no bother at all. What can I help you with?"

"Oh, um, well, I'm really lost and this city is huge. I was wondering if you could help me find my way?" he asked shyly, tucking his head into his shoulders. "I'm Patton, by the way."

"Roman. Enchante!" Roman said. Patton giggled. "Yeah, the city is kind of daunting at night, but fear not, it's actually quite safe. Where were you headed?"

"I, uh, don't really know," Patton said, blushing sheepishly. "Do you happen to know where the professor's assistant lives? He's a friend of mine."

Roman's jaw dropped. "Logan? _You're_ Logan's Patton?"

Patton's eyes lit up and it was the cutest thing Roman had ever seen. "Yeah! You know him?"

"Why, Patton, my dear, he's _my_ friend as well! In fact, he's like a brother to me!" Roman said. He tried not to let the thought of Remus creep into his mind. "And I know exactly where he lives!"

"Oh, great! Can- can you take me to him?"

"I was going there myself, actually. It must be fate we met, Patton!" Roman said.

He downed the rest of his drink and stood up, offering his elbow to Patton. Patton exclaimed and giggled, taking Roman's offer. Roman started towards Logan's, this time opting to not go down any dark alleys with his escortee. Logan's was not a far walk, anyway.

Patton looked huggable and that was the only way Roman could think of describing him. He had soft hair, soft eyes, rosy cheeks and a beautiful smile. His fashion sense, however, left much to be desired—a grey cardigan and khakis? That was a big yikes in Roman's fashion department.

"So, what do you have there, Patton?"

Patton's eyes turned to Roman. "Huh?" He looked at his hand. "Oh, you mean my pokeball?"

"Mm-hm. Is it fainted? Do you need to stop by the Pokemon Center?"

Patton's eyes went wide. "Oh, no, no, no! I would _never_ get into a pokemon fight."

Roman's expression twisted into one of confusion. "What? But- aren't you a pokemon trainer?"

"Yep!" Patton beamed. "But I'm not going to fight. I just love pokemon!"

"Oh." Roman paused. He smiled back to Patton. "Well, I support your endeavors, friend! I just never thought of it like that- not fighting, I mean."

"You're a pokemon trainer, too?"

"One of the best." Roman flashed a smile. "I haven't lost a pokebattle since my first gym badge, you know."

"That's impressive! I heard the gym challenges are hard," Patton said.

"As long as you work hard and love your pokemon, you'll be unbeatable," Roman said. "The Champion said that once, I think. Ever since then, it became a motto of mine."

"You must be a really strong trainer. I can tell by the look in your eyes that you love them so much."

Roman smiled. "I really do."

"How old were you when you became a trainer, if you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all, my fair friend," Roman said, "We were seven when we started and we both got our first gym badges together when we were nine. We've-" Roman caught himself, choking on his words. _Don't cry, don't cry_. Roman paused for a moment and then continued. "I've, uh, been working on getting the rest of the badges since then. I only need one more before I can challenge the Champion." Roman cleared his throat. "What about you?"

"Oh, uh, I'm really new to this pokemon trainer thing," Patton said, "It hasn't even been a day."

"Huh? Wait, wait, wait!" Roman said, "You really meant you were new to it! Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Patton said with a titter.

"Are you planning on joining the gym challenge?"

"Probably not," Patton said, looking down. "Even if I wanted to, I don't think I'm cut out for the battles." He held out his pokeball, his cheeks puffy and red. "I don't even know how to open this."

Roman gasped. "Oh, gosh! You haven't been taught?"

Patton shook his head. "That's not bad, right?"

"Of course it isn't, my friend!" Roman said, "Gosh, let my help you, then. Okay, it's really simple. All you have to do to open it is press the button in the center."

Patton fiddled with the ball for a moment, before pointing to a button in the center of the band encircling the pokeball. "This one?"

"That's the one!" Roman said, "And if you want to return your pokemon, you press the same button. Easy peasy, right?"

Patton giggled. "Yeah."

They stood there for a moment.

"Would you like to try it now, Patton?"

Patton looked up to him, his eyes full of light and Roman almost melted. "Can I?"

Roman nodded and Patton squealed. He tapped the button on the ball and it came alive, releasing the pokemon on the inside with a flash of light. Once the light died down, there, on the sidewalk of Lumiose City, stood the cutest little togepi.

Patton let out a high-pitched gasp. His eyes were glittering and happy, like a child open a present on their birthday. Roman had a huge smile on his face. It was simply too adorable to process.

"Oh, my gosh, he's adorable!" Patton squealed.

"It's a togepi!" Roman said, "A fairy type pokemon!"

Patton scooped up the pokemon, cradling it gently in his arms. The pokemon cooed, cuddling itself deeper into Patton's chest. "I love him!"

"He's in good hands, then," Roman said, "This is the start of a great team, I can tell."

"Thank you, Roman. For everything," Patton said. He wiped the tears of joy as they rolled down his face. "This has been like a dream to me. I couldn't be happier."

"No need to thank me, my fair friend! I'm am only glad I could be of assistance. Which, by the way." Roman extended his elbow again. "Shall we continue to our destination?"

Patton giggled, placing a hand back on Roman's elbow. "Yeah."

They continued to walk, Roman in happy silence as he listened to Patton babble and coo at his new pokemon. It reminded Roman of his own pokemon and then the nostalgia almost hurt to bear.

His first pokemon was a jigglypuff and Roman couldn't describe the love he had for his jigglypuff. He had gone through so much with his pokemon; hard times, good times, everything. He had no idea what he would've done if Remus hadn't given him his jigglypuff.

Well. That was a long time ago.

"We're here," Roman said.

The two of them came to a stop in front of a cobalt blue door. Roman looked to Patton and Patton nodded to the door, urging him to knock. Roman cast a brief look to the watch on his wrist. It was almost three in the morning.

Logan was going to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't even started on the fourth chapter uwu


End file.
